The present invention pertains to personal rescue systems for use on watercraft. In particular, the invention pertains to automatically or remotely activated systems for deploying rescue devices into the water surrounding a watercraft.
Persons on watercraft such as commercial and pleasure ships which operate distant from shore have a continuing risk of separation from their craft. Experience has shown that it is not only in instances of extreme weather that persons are lost from ships. With any watercraft that is underway, or even simply drifting with the wind, a person falling into the water may be quickly separated from the craft. Regaining the craft and self-rescue is often impossible. In situations where persons remaining onboard observe a person overboard, manual rescue devices may be put into action. However, it is often the case that persons falling overboard, or swept overboard, are not noticed until rescue is difficult. In addition, when no additional persons remain onboard the craft, such as in situations of solo-operation of craft, typical rescue devices are of no value. To ensure rescue in all cases, a water rescue system must either be capable of automatic deployment or of remote deployment by the person in the water.
Many devices and systems have been designed for self rescue. The typical focus of these systems is deployment of a rescue device by means not requiring action of on-board personnel. In some cases a continuously available rescue device is used, such as a rescue rope towed behind a craft for persons in the water to grasp. However, in addition to being ineffective in many instances, this device potentially interferes with craft operation. Other prior devices rely on automatic sensing of persons separated from a watercraft followed by automatic deployment of rescue devices. One example of this is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,831 to de Solminihac which employs an acoustic signal continuously transmitted from a watercraft and through the water. Persons aboard the craft retain an alarm pack on their body including a receiver for detecting the acoustic signal when the person enters the water. The alarm pack then activates by remote control the deployment of a rescue device from the craft. However, de Solminihac does not provide a reliable means of deploying the rescue device. Unless release of a rescue device into the water can be assured, a rescue system is not effective.
As well as remote or automatic activation, it is necessary to have a highly reliable mechanism for releasing a rescue device into the water. A significant difficulty in designing, operating and maintaining rescue systems on watercraft is the inherent presence of water. The inevitable water and high humidity that surrounds the enviroment of watercraft introduces problems of degradation and consequent failure of mechanical and electrical systems. This is particularly true in saltwater which accelerates oxidation of many materials. Failure of watercraft systems due to saltwater corrosion is an ever-present problem for all watercraft operating on saltwater. This is a particular problem for safety systems such as water rescue systems which are infrequently used, but must have a low failure rate in operation. The problems of reliability is only exacerbated by the added elements found in the environment of commercial watercraft such as small commercial fishing vessels. Such craft have a highly physical environment as well as increased exposure to water due to the nature of the efforts engaged in such businesses. This is particularly relevant to the deployment elements of rescue systems which, by the nature of their operation, must be exposed and adjacent the water. For a rescue system to be reliable for such uses, it must be capable of surviving in a highly abusive environment. Also, because of the profit oriented nature of commercial businesses, rescue devices for commercial watercraft are preferably easily and cheaply maintained.
What is needed is a self-rescue system which is reliable and easily maintained. Such a system should be capable of quickly deploying a rescue device into the water surrounding a water craft upon remote activation by persons in the water and distanced from the watercraft.
The above problems are solved by a the present personal rescue system including an electrically activated inflation valve, a resealable deployment canister and a remote activation system. The inflation valve includes a fusible element that retains the inflation valve in a ready condition prior to use. Breaking of the fusible element activates the inflation valve. In one embodiment, the fusible element encircles a number of resilient fingers that retain a spring-loaded plunger. Upon application of an electric current through the fusible element, the fusible element fuses or breaks allowing the resilient fingers to be pushed from the plunger. The plunger strikes a pointed penetrator that is driven through a gas canister seal, thereby releasing compressed gas. The fusible element is formed of corrosion resistant materials such as stainless steel wire.
To simplify maintenance and testing of the rescue system, a deployment canister is used to house and protect the rescue device. The deployment canister includes a cover which is sealed to the canister by a seal element which is compressed and captured between the canister internal wall and the cover perimeter edge. The seal forms a barrier to the external environment and can accommodate large ranges of temperatures. The cover may be easily manually removed for maintenance. In operation, a rescue device within:the sealed deployment canister is inflated to a size to force the cover from the canister. The rescue device then exits the deployment canister and falls or is projected into the water adjacent the deployment canister.
A remote activation system allows for a rescue device to be deployed by an individual separated from a watercraft without assistance of other persons. A miniature radio frequency transmitter is sized to be worn on the body of the user. Upon the user being separated from the user""s watercraft, the transmitter is manually activated. The transmitted signal is received by a radio frequency receiver located on the watercraft. The receiver directs an electrical current through a circuit to a deployment canister positioned at a point on the watercraft adjacent the water. The electric current activates an inflation valve, thereby releasing a rescue device into the water. In this way, a rescue device may be quickly released without aid of other persons.
The deployment canister and inflation valve are also combined with other rescue devices and with previously known water-activated inflation valves. In one alternative embodiment, the inflation valve is used to inflate a deployment pillow within a deployment canister. The inflating deployment pillow ejects an inflatable rescue device from the deployment canister. Upon contact with the water, the rescue device is inflated automatically through activation of a water activated valve.
Other benefits of the present invention will become clear from the following details of exemplary embodiments and associated figures.